


San-bari

by Mossybrows



Series: Zoro's Birthday 2018 [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Birthday Present, Birthday Sex, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Dick Jokes, Food Kink, Food Porn, Food Sex, Gay Sex, Kinky sex, Large Cock, M/M, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Rape Fantasy, Rimming, Roronoa Sanji, Rough Sex, Sanji's a Roronoa ok wtf, Semi-Public Sex, Shibari, Smut, Teasing, Tied Up Sex, Yaoi, ZoSan - Freeform, Zoro - Freeform, ass-licking, blackleg sanji - Freeform, galley sex, kinky birthday sex, roronoa zoro x blackleg sanji, sanji - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 03:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16590071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mossybrows/pseuds/Mossybrows
Summary: Summary: A play on the word “Shibari” while involving Sanji, Pocky sticks, and one idiot Marimo whose birthday is today! Oneshot.Happy Birthday and International Pocky Day Zoro! This is gonna be a One-shot because I’m a working adult now FEH! - @mossybrows





	San-bari

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: Hey all! Popping my head in during my hiatus again! I totally missed this year’s Halloween! Of course I couldn’t miss Zoro’s birthday! If you remember last year, I did a little pockey-themed birthday comic strip with Sanji as a present for Zoro. This year, I’m returning to the idea of having Pockey sounders, with a sexy twist!
> 
> That’s right, Sanji will be presented as “shibari” just for the marimo! If you want to see art, I’ve made 2 versions (one with green ropes and matcha Pocky, and one with red ropes and chocolate pocky!) For anyone who doesn’t know yet, you can download FULL SIZED VERSIONS of the art you see on patreon.com/mossybrows (and there’s also Lineart for you to color, and PSD versions with working layers for you to download as well!).
> 
> On to the fic!
> 
> P.S. Please treat this as a post-timeskip omake! I’m tired of thinking of timing (before wano, before whole cake, between punk hazard and dresro--aaah whatever! The point is, they’re travelling together between islands or something! There’s already so much pre-timeskip with this sort of setting! I want a post timeskip setting for our older boys!)

 

Sanji strained his thigh, a calculated measure of strength that wasn’t too strong--lest he snap the ribbon he was pushing against and undo all his hard work.

 

Carefully, he wriggled, suspended upside down, arms already bound behind his back (they were surprisingly easy to bind, considering how difficult the instructions had made it look). A jerk of his hips sent his whole body into a slight swing as he eased the rope further down his body, past his hip, down and finally, around his ass.

 

“Hmph-!” With another calculated jerk, he bent his body in, lifting his head up to bite at the loose around around his left asscheek, pulling it tight enough to cause his flesh to bulge, and then slipping it around the already right rope that framed his crotch. He strained, abdomen tight and shaking slightly with effort to not destroy the thick (normally sturdy, but he was ‘the’ blackleg Sanji afterall), rope.

 

Sighing, he relaxed himself, straightening his posture; once again dangling down from where he had secured his feet to the ceiling. Franky had been kind enough to install a nice sturdy hook that so far he hadn’t managed to break, and nobody else had managed to notice--he hoped so anyway.

 

“Yosh. Just a bit more.” Sanji encouraged himself, once again bending his body, bringing his head up to where the rope was caught on his crotch-work, tugging it tighter, before slipping it around twice, then pushing it through it’s own loop. Finally, he yanked the knot closed.

 

Perfect. Now...for the final touches.

 

Even tied up, Sanji could swing himself over to where he had the pocky set up on a stool. With a lot of effort, a bit of luck and an amount of skill and precision that was not something to gawk at, he managed to pick a stick delicately out of the opened package as he got close enough. Having already laid the box on its side with the sticks out, this was easy. Man, was he cool. Only a fully-fledged gentleman could have pulled such a feat off, he thought to himself proudly as he bent over once again, stick in mouth head moving past his suspended crotch.

 

Zoro would be here any minute.

 

“Woah?!” Sanji suddenly swung, feeling the ship rock with force. “Shit, what the hell?”

 

His heart raced as he saw the stool rattle, causing a couple of pocky sticks to fall out. 

 

“Shit, shit, what the hell?!” Sanji cursed, managing to keep the single pocky stick in his mouth from falling out. “Wasn’t everyone supposed to be on the island?!”

 

It had to be Zoro. What the fuck was the idiot doing?!

 

Damnit, he needed to finish this perfectly!

 

\---

 

“Zoro, zoro!” Luffy urged, almost whining. “You’re not coming with us?”

 

Zoro stretched from where he’d been laying on the deck, hands behind his head. He sat up, cracking his neck and yawned.

 

“Nah.” the swordsman dawled. “No bar on this island.”

 

Law stopped his overly eager boyfriend from snatching up Zoro, noticing as his arm was about to stretch. “Let’s go. I want to get some herbs with Tanuki-ya. He’s already gone ahead.”

 

The doctor shifted from one foot to the other uncomfortably. He’d spotted several suspicious signs on the ship earlier. Rope that was of a different material than that you’d use on ships. More sake than usual. And an odd bottle of what was very obvious lubricant had fallen out of Kuroashi-ya’s pocket the other day.

 

….he didn’t want to know, despite having a good idea.

 

Luffy put his hands on his hips for a moment, before shrugging. “Alright! Come join us for the barbeque tonight! Sanji’s making a feast!”

 

“I take it he’s already started on the appetizer.” Law remarked, almost snarkily.

 

Zoro’s gaze narrowed for just a moment in suspicion as the two left. But he let it go and waited for them to be completely out of sight.

 

Satisfied, he walked over to where the anchor had been dropped and started lifting it. It was easy enough, in fact, it was lighter than he remembered. He carefully laid the gigantic chains onto the Sunny.

 

“Sorry about this, Sunny. Just bear with it a little bit okay? I’ll be careful.” He apologized. “I’ll swab the deck later, too. ”

 

Zoro haved, lifting the anchor itself--which was naturally ten times his size-- tensing his already flexing biceps, he turned as quickly as he could, throwing the anchor overboard as hard as he could.

 

The chain quickly flew alongside it, yanking the Thousand Sunny with the force of the anchor’s momentum. Sunny’s giant lion-face formed a nervous sweatdrop as he was drawn out to sea a little way. The anchor finally made contact with the ocean, sinking back down into its depths.

 

“That should do it.” Zoro said, clapping his hands with satisfaction.

 

Now, at least nobody would come on board without having to swim a good distance. Sure, Luffy could just stretch himself to the ship, but at least there was that extra amount of effort, and therefore time.

 

Speaking of time, with the span of water between the ship and the dock, he could take  _ his _ time with the cook and whatever the curlybrow was planning. He turned, patting Sunny’s railing as another little apology, before heading towards the galley.

 

“Come to the galley at 11:11 huh?” Zoro said aloud, recalled what the cook had so annoyingly--seductively--whispered into his ear before he had cracked an eye open to start the day.

 

The heavy footfalls of boots arriving at the door made Sanji almost grin hard enough to snap the pocky in his mouth. But he resisted the urge to grind too hard onto the cookie. 

 

“Yosh...show time…” Sanji hissed under his breath to himself excitedly. 

 

Zoro placed his hand on the door, pushing it open to find the somewhat dark galley lit by candles. Scrunching up his nose in confusion, his gaze trailed upward.

 

“........ga….” Zoro’s jaw fell in shock.

 

There Sanji was, completely naked in every sense of the word. Knots and ties of brightly colored rope holding him upside down, dangling like an erotic fixture from the ceiling, spinning around slightly. Taut ties held the cook’s hands securely behind his back, low enough to force the cook’s body to arch and show more of himself. The cook’s big toes were tied together, and his ankles were wrapped in massive rolls of rope, keeping him tied to the ceiling. 

 

“Hello, Marimo…” Sanji purred seductively. 

 

As the cook spun, Zoro saw more of the pale, pink-flushed naked form. Ropes bit into the cook’s skin, criss-crossing over his chest, just under bright pink nipples, then over rock-hard, lean abs. The swordsman’s gaze trailed upward as Sanji began to spin enough for him to see his back once more.

 

Hard back muscles that were ornamented by a single slightly paler scar in the middle of the cook’s undoubtedly powerful back made Zoro swallow--the swordsman was tempted to eat his own words about back scars being shameful. He lifted a dumb hand, reaching for the cook, but had yet to even take a step closer. He’d yet to even close the door.

 

“Sexy no?” Sanji asked as he came back around. “Happy Birthday, Marimo.”

 

Those pale, creamy legs, bundled and bound like a freshly prepared roast, the sight making Zoro's mouth water as he saw the glorious round globes those legs were attached to. 

 

That. God. Damn. Ass. 

 

Zoro’s already wet mouth began to dribble as he took in the knots that pressed into the sides of Sanji’s hips, digging into flesh and accentuating the cook’s crotch area. Two mischeviously tight ropes dug into Sanji’s asscheeks, which looked like it was literally trying to burst free. The flesh there looked supple and tempting to touch, to bite, to mark as he pleased. 

 

Of course, the cook’s thighs were parted as far as they could go, knees bent and secured by rope to keep the cook in the exposed, submissive pose. His flushed, soft inner thighs were stretched open, a preliminary offering to whomever stumbled upon him, before the main treat of his blossom-pink cock, rounded head jerking up and down in a twitching  motion. Was that…a pocky stick, stuck into the head of the cook's cock?! 

 

“Nothing?” Sanji frowned, and only then Zoro noticed what else Sanji had done to himself, starting with the pocky stick being offered from between his lips.

 

Zoro’s hand began to shake and he finally stepped into the galley and shut the door with a slam.

 

“C’mon, Marimo…” Sanji began to whine playfully. “Say something. I worked very hard on this you know?”

 

Zoro swallowed thickly, drool already having made its way down the corner of his lips. Sanji smirked--he’d made the marimo speechless!

 

“Zoro…” Sanji beckoned with a lusty tone. “Aren't you going to come and eat me?”

 

But the swordsman could only half process how tight the cook’s voice was making his pants. Sanji had three pocky sticks on--or rather, in him? One in this mouth. One sticking out of his hard cock. One sticking out from between hard, beautiful asscheeks.

 

From this view, Sanji looked like a living gourmet dessert presentation. Not that Zoro fully understood behind the concept of it, but he’d listened to the cook’s ramblings enough to know what Sanji had been attempting with this stunt. He looked...delicious.

 

Zoro’s eyes flickered up to the cook’s very erect, very red cock--focusing entirely on the pocky stick devilishly sticking out of the little slit at the tip. Like it had wronged him somehow. 

 

“Oi, Zoro. It’s rude to stay quiet you know! Isn’t this sexy?! Damni--AHH!” Sanji gasped when Zoro suddenly closed the distance between them and took a small bite out of the pocky at his penis.

 

This caused the force of the bite to shoot up his dick, a tinge of pain that suddenly melted into a throbbing, teasing pleasure. Sanji yelped, thighs tensing in their restrains. Zoro had grabbed the cook’s hips, taking handfuls of building, bound flesh, holding him still. Sanji already knew he was going to bruise where Zoro’s fingers and blunt nails were mercilessly digging into him.

 

From how high he had hung himself, Sanji's head was perfectly aimed right between Zoro's legs, just under his haramaki, which was beginning to stretch and contract in time with labored breathing. 

 

“It’s not sweet.” Zoro commented, chewing the piece on his mouth slowly. “But…”

 

Sanji’s breath was lost to him. “Wha…” Shit. What was this idiot doing?! He was supposed to take the sticks out before eating them damnit!

 

“The rest of you looks like it will be…” Zoro smirked, an evil, demon-like grin made Sanji shudder.

 

“Z-Zoro wait...t-take it ou-aaaaaAAAhhha...aa….!” Sanji gasped, again, muscles bursting in the ropes that held him back from being able to stop Zoro. 

 

The swordsman slowly licked, tongue lightly touching the space between Sanji’s testicles, then pressing down fully, sliding down, down on the underside of his dick. Sanji shuddered, whining. Finally, he reached the pocky stick, slowly licking to the now broken tip, the weight of his tongue on the cookie causing pressure in the shaft of Sanji’s cock.

 

“Ah-...Zoro...hurry...take it out…! Sanji choked, the lightning bolts of pain and pleasure one after another as Zoro began nibbling at the cookie sending his mind reeling. “My dick! I-its poking inside my dick, you jerk! Ya-aah!”

 

He struggled slightly, but with how Zoro was holding him firmly in place, he couldn’t undo any of his ropework. Fuck, Sanji thought to himself. He’d done too good of a job. His nipples rubbed against the rope that wrapped around his chest, flushing them and making them sensitive.

 

Chapped, wet and eager lips met the head of his now dripping cock, the remaining cookie in it already covered in slick precum. Zoro sucked, and with a little pop, Sanji’s quivering slit was freed from the pocky.

 

“Mmh...savoury.” Zoro purred. “I was wrong.”

 

Zoro continued his assault, using his lips to gently massage the head of Sanji’s cock, while his tongue flicked and pressed against the convulsing slit. He hummed and purred around Sanji’s dick, feeling a slightly stronger taste of precum, Sanji’s cockshaft having been widened up a little more than usual from the teasing with the pastry.

 

“Haa….ah….” Sanji finally let his jaw fall open as he panted, hot breath against where he faced Zoro’s crotch from where he hung upside down. The cookie fell from between his teeth, rolling away from them, subsequently forgotten.

 

Zoro sighed as he felt the cook’s lust-filled breaths against his hard, clothed crotch. He licked his lips and warned, “Don’t do that...you’re making it harder for me to hold back.”

 

Sanji shuddered, and in a defiant move, he tipped his head forward, opening his mouth and latching onto the bulge in Zoro’s pants. “Mmmhh…”

 

“Fuck!” Zoro cursed, breath hitching and abdomen tensing.

 

“Hmm…” Sanji purred, his own dick eagerly jerking up and down from the tension in his abdomen that was building to an intensity he could barely control.

 

Zoro let go of Sanji’s hips, hands moving around to Sanji’s back. He lowered them, gripping Sanji’s shoulders, before pressing his fingers in hard and raking them upward, pulling at the ropes it came across, and causing them to snap as he made his way to Sanji’s ass.

 

“Ah!” Sanji yelped against Zoro’s clothed crotch as he felt the rope whip back, slapping his sides, then his nipples, then the sensitive area around his crotch. “Mmh...ah!”

 

Heavy, scarred hands removed themselves from Sanji’s back. The cook was confused for a moment as he was spun around, facing away from Zoro and subsequently losing access to his lover’s crotch.

 

“Ngh-!” Sanji bit his lip as he felt fingers in his hair, yanking him up and forcing him to arch his back almost in half. 

 

He saw Zoro come back into view, right-side up this time--the latter had yanked him up by his hair. Another strong hand came to hold his face up as an almost angry, heated gaze pierced into him.

 

“Haa-...barbarian…” Sanji chuckled.

 

“Pervert.” Zoro said, before kissing him, slipping his tongue into the cook’s open mouth, letting go of his hair and holding the blond up by the very ropes that were tied around his arms. 

 

“Mmh…!” Sanji crooned, the pain from his strands being yanked fading into a light tingling sensation that sent pleasured signals down his spine to his dick.

 

“You like that?” Zoro asked evilly as he pushed his tongue into the back of Sanji’s throat.

 

“Kinky bastard-...” Sanji choked on his moan, cute, curly eyebrows furrowing as he tasted the swordsman's alcohol-touched tongue. 

 

Shit. He was supposed to be the one driving the swordsman mad. How the fuck did you undo these ropes again? Zoro reached over Sanji's shoulder, a loud smack accompanied by a shrill, muffled, cry chorused as he slapped Sanji's already pink asscheek. He repeated the action, threatening to cause the cookie to dislodge from where Sanji had carefully placed it in his ass. 

 

“Look who's talking.” The green-haired man withdrew, licking and sucking on Sanji’s tongue as he slowly put distance between their hungry mouths.

 

Sanji mewled, tongue hanging out of his mouth in a greedy expression. Zoro slapped him again and noticed how Sanji's ass tensed slightly as it met his palm, before it began to quiver. The blond was trying very hard to keep the pocky stick in place. 

 

Zoro glowered predatorily at the cook, suspended in the air and bent at a painful angle that left his cock sticking down, erect and weeping. Sanji’s eye was a deep, hunger-filled blue, in stark contrast to the bright almost sky color it normally was.

 

The swordsman chuckled when he noticed the steady stream of precum leaking from Sanji’s red, swollen and slightly abused slit. Sanji’s little hole continued to twitch, just like his ass did.

 

“Ha...ha…” Sanji panted, gazing at Zoro; his own dick, head, and ass tingling as he desperately tried to reunite their lips.

 

“Cook, can you still hear me?” Zoro asked. “Was it so good you can’t speak? It’s rude to stay quiet you know?”

 

Sanji was about to protest, coming back to himself a little bit when he heard the insult, before Zoro let go of him, causing him to drop back down with the force of his own weight. The ropes dug into his crotch, ass and nipples, making him cry out in surprise, and sending his mind back into the gutter.

 

“Ah-!” Sanji choked when he felt the rope burn into his trembling nipples. 

 

Zoro watched for a moment, like a predator, watching the cook struggle between the confusion of the pleasure from having his body abused in such a way he’d never felt before, and the usual cocky anger usually displayed that also got Zoro hard just fine. Sanji’s eyes-- both of them now visible from the way his hair fell from his face--flickered unsteadily between blind pleasure and consciousness.

 

Damn. Was the cook always this sensitive? Was it the way the cookie in his penis had acted like a sounder? What if they used a real sounder next time? Zoro grew hungrier as his mind began to wander, and thought about how Sanji would react with a hard metal stick shoved into the shaft from his dick as he teased his ass from behind. He could tie him up then as well.

 

Finally, Zoro couldn’t take anymore and closed the distance between them again.

 

Zoro’s fingers gingerly clawed into Sanji’s begging ass, causing the cook to gasp and jerk slightly. A small squirt of precum jettisoned from his dick.

 

“Yeah, like that. Make more sounds for me.” Zoro requested with a husky chuckle, before sinking his teeth into one of Sanji’s asscheeks.

 

“IHH-!” Sanji bit his tongue--shit, shit, was that a squeal? Was Zoro seriously just about to make him squeal. No way! “Shitty marimo!”

 

Zoro slowly licked the bitemark, happy with how it looked on his lover’s ass. Finally, he continued his perusal, parting Sanji’s asscheeks.

 

“Hhh…” the pocky jerked in Sanji’s asshole, his cheeks having parted made harder to keep the cookie still. “Ah...Zoro...e-eat it...hurry…”

 

A pink, glistening asshole carefully held the pocky stick, which was sticking straight up at attention, practically demanding Zoro to eat it. He licked his lips eagerly, blowing on the pink, scrumptious-looking asshole.

 

It twitched, causing Zoro to grunt as he felt his cheeks fluster. Fuck that was hot. How the fuck was the cook this sexy? He’d never seen Sanji this turned on before, a melting mess in his hands, bound in rope made to look like the ribbon of a present.

 

“Suck it.” Zoro demanded, letting go of one of Sanji’s cheeks to undo the front of his pants and free his own hard erection.

 

Sanji eagerly did so, lurching forward to take Zoro into his throat without warning. Zoro’s hands gripped with sudden force, pressing a little too hard into Sanji’s ass as he returned his attention to it. Sanji yelped around Zoro’s dick, causing the swordsman to almost cum.

 

“Fuck...I said suck, not swallow…” Zoro growled.

 

But from the swordsman’s tone, even the lust-fucked cook’s mind could figure that Zoro was slowly unravelling.

 

“Fuu…” Zoro took a deep breath to steady himself, before refocusing on the delectable treat in front of him. “Damn…”

 

Zoro teased the space between Sanji’s balls and his asshole, smirking when he felt a wine of protest around his own cock. He turned, eyes travelling up Sanji’s milky, arousal-flushed thighs. Even bent at this angle, they looked long and lanky, strong and--

 

“AH-!” a strangled cry erupted from the blonde, throat vibrating around Zoro’s erection.

 

A stinging sensation told Sanji Zoro had sunk his teeth into his inner thigh, pink and exposed, the skin there was soft, velvety, and highly sensitive.

 

“Ghn-...” Zoro strained to concentrate against the feeling of Sanji’s tongue, wracked with pleasured sobs against the hot flesh of his dick. He suckled a mark into the bite he left, before moving on to sink his teeth into Sanji’s other thigh.

 

Then, he got an evil idea. Judging from the way Sanji’s asshole glistened, the cook had really prepared for this. Putting his forefinger on the tip of the pocky, he applied pressure slowly. 

 

Sanji’s eyes widened as he felt a pop at his ass. “Hmh?! Hmhphh!”

 

Slowly, slowly he felt the smooth biscuit, covered in flavored cream slide deeper and deeper into his ass as Zoro pushed it down. Finally, with another little pop, the pocky stick disappeared into Sanji’s asshole.

 

“Mhah!” Sanji tried to pull away from Zoro’s dick in his mouth, but the swordsman was having none of it. “Wh-wha--!”

 

Putting pressure on Sanji’s asshole, Zoro could feel the head of the pocky stick just beyond the pucker of muscle. He slipped his forefinger in alongside the cookie, making Sanji’s scream around his dick.

Zoro pushed against the cookie, tipping it slightly into where he knew by now, where Sanji’s prostate was. Sanji felt hot tears fall from his eyes, dripping freely onto the floor as he groaned around Zoro’s cock. The pocky stick poked and prodded sharply against his prostate, mixing a jabbing sensation with tungles of pure pleasure.

 

Sanji’s cock twitched once, then again, then a third time, before Zoro stopped his curious assault.

 

“Not yet.” He reassured with a mischievous grin Sanji could see. “I found out something interesting.”

 

Sanji was finally released from having Zoro’s dick slid down his throat. Coughing, he glared up at Zoro, mouth covered in spit and Zoro’s precum, dick dripping, ass twitching and abused.

 

“Don’t break.” Zoro said in a commanding tone that made Sanji worry.

 

“Zo...zoro please...I want to cum…” Sanji pleaded, glare fading away--he hadn’t anticipated just how helpless being tied up in this way would make him.

 

Zoro observed the cook for a moment, a lusty smile playing on his features--Sanji was a startlingly beautiful mess. 

 

“Cum as much as you like.” Zoro permissioned. “Just don’t break.”

 

Zoro removed his finger from Sanji’s ass, before leaning forward and sticking his tongue in, stabbing the pocky stick into Sanji’s prostate brutally.

 

“AAH!” Sanji’s entirely body jolted, lightning shooting through his senses.

 

Zoro didn’t stop, sucking on the asshole to draw the pocky stick slowly back up and out of Sanji’s insides. He crushed and chewed on the cookie that was very quickly becoming soggy from the lube Sanji had generously applied to his ass. The more he removed the pocky, the further in he pushed his tongue. Sanji’s body began to tremble violently, the cook’s breaths choked with saliva. One by one, Zoro had forced a finger into the quickly reddening, already pink asshole.

 

“Zoro...I’m…!” Sanji protested, shuddering as he felt two fingers enter at once, stretching him.

 

Finally, Zoro had eaten the entire cookie, three fingers from each hand, forced into the stretching orifice that was Sanji’s asshole. The swordsman slowly removed his tongue, causing Sanji to utter a drawn out wine, before the swordsman suddenly removed all his fingers, save for one, using it to stab Sanji’s overly sensitized prostate with as much force as he dared.

 

_ “AAAH!” _

 

Eyes rolling back, Sanji came, spraying Zoro’s robe and chest with hot white semen in an explosive orgasm that made a mess between them.

 

“Gh-hu! Ghah...gah…!” Sanji’s tongue hung from his mouth freely as he came, body trembling violently as orgasm caused the corners of his lips to curl in a pleasure-ravaged expression.

 

The swordsman finally withdrew, satisfied that he had thoroughly abused Sanji’s asshole to the point of nearly completely breaking the blond. It quivered in protest of what Zoro had just put it though, and Zoro couldn’t help but give one last, long, lick.

 

He shuffled out of his robe, discarding it and removing his haramaki, both items of clothing soaked in Sanji’s cum.

 

Zoro then drew Shuusui and cut Sanji lose, catching the blonde as he fell from the ceiling.

 

“Gh...uu…” Sanji’s body was still convulsing in short bursts, his mind yet to return to him.

 

Zoro lowered them both onto the table--afterall, he wasn’t quite done with his meal yet. It would be rude of him to eat while not at the table. Gently, he eased Sanji’s legs up and over his head, still bound by the toes. The cook looked ravishing, hands forced to stay behind his back, front fully offered for Zoro to admire.

 

He wriggled his way into the space between Sanji’s still-bent and bound thighs, giving him just enough room to slide that wonderful spread-open ass right up against his own hard erection. He rubbed against the cook’s asshole, now having melted into a soft, welcoming, trembling pucker.

 

“Sanji…” Zoro whispered, a rare tone in Sanji’s name.

 

A spark of recognition returned to Sanji’s hazy blue eyes, hair messed up and matted with all kinds of obscene bodily fluids, away from his flushed, glowing face as he remained in the afterglow of his intense orgasm.

 

Zoro purred a low, gravelly purr, more like a tiger’s than a cat’s, Sanji thought in his still sex-drunken state. The tanned man nuzzled into the crook of Sanji’s neck, leaving light nibbles and kisses to bring Sanji back to where he was.

 

“Zoro…” Sanji’s scream-ripped voice managed after a few moments.

 

“You awake?” Zoro asked, tone tender. “Was it good?”

 

Sanji groaned, feeling all the places the rope was starting to chafe and burn. “Nh-!”he flinched when it rubbed against his nipples and felt how the new position, sitting on Zoro’s lap, bound legs around the swordsman’s waist kept his asscheeks spread apart. 

 

“I’m getting stiff, damnit…” Sanji complained. “You were supposed to ‘rescue’ me and I’d give you a reward. You sadist. You suck.”

 

Zoro chuckled, grinning a rare, childish grin--that was Sanji’s way of saying that he had enjoyed the bit of rough treatment, the cook would never say it outright. Not in a million lifetimes.

 

“You were waiting for a hero?” Zoro asked, deciding to play along a little.

 

“Mh-...ah...wait...I’m still sensitive…” Sanji’s voice melted into moans that hardly resembled words. “M-my ass...my nipples…”

 

“I won’t wait, Mister Curly-damsel.” Zoro chuckled, already knowing what he wanted to try next. He was going to send the cook to the moon. “Did you expect a decent guy to come in here?”

 

“Ah-!” Sanji gasped when he felt a pressure at his willing asshole. With how Zoro had stretched and played with it, Zoro’s cock entered with ease, filling Sanji’s still tingling insides, which were easily stimulated by the girth and weight of Zoro’s dick.

 

Despite himself, Sanji could feel slivers of pleasure rocketing up from the sensitized spots inside him, his prostate sang with joy as the head of Zoro’s cock slowly pressed into it, pushing against it harder and harder as the swordsman entered his lover.

 

“M-my stomach! So…” Sanji gasped, arching his chest into Zoro’s their nipples rubbing together in a way that made Zoro’s abdomen tighten with effort. “...full!”

 

Zoro smirked victoriously. “Sorry to disappoint you, but I’m a pirate.”

 

“You damn brute…” Sanji gasped, shivering around Zoro’s cock, buried to the hilt within him. “Ah...is this how...ah...you treat...mmha...ah...a captive?”

 

“Pirates are greedy.” Zoro remarked curtly, jerking his hips forward, punting Sanji’s prostate.

 

“ _ Iiih _ !” Sanji’s voice cracked, high-pitched and shrill.

 

Zoro’s eye widened in shock and Sanji blushed red with something other than arousal. Sanji gritted his teeth together, really looking like a captured damsel that was trying to hide their panties--or at least, something more innocent than what was happening now.

 

“What was that?” the swordsman asked, grinning in amusement.

 

“Sh-shut up!” Sanji growled, ferocity back full force, a fire igniting in his eyes.

 

“WOAH?!” Zoro almost fell off the table as Sanji jerked his heel up, grinding into Zoro’s back suddenly, with a force that would make a normal man’s spine snap in two. “If you stop fucking me now, I’ll KILL you.”

 

Zoro wanted to laugh--Sanji really knew how to turn him on and amuse him at the same time. The man was the one adversary he could never find boring. Sanji nipped at Zoro’s nose impatiently, the constant pressure of Zoro’s rock-hard dick against his prostate was slowly making him hard again.

 

“Does the damsel like having my evil pirate dick in them?” Zoro sneered in a dastardly manner.

 

“No, you filthy pirate.” Sanji spat playfully. “Your big fat pirate-dick is too big. Take it out.”

 

“No way.” Zoro played along, lifting Sanji up in his lap by his ass. “You look fantastic all tied up like this--how can I not eat you up?”

 

“Bastaaa-ooohh!” Sanji’s growl turned into a pleasured moan as Zoro slowly lowered him, piercing his body with his dick, half messing up what he had intended to say. “Haa...n-noo...I’m getting hard from your dick in my ass…!”

 

Zoro paused, brain fizzling for a second. Inside Sanji, his penis twitched, precum spurting from it’s tip. Holy fuck. Sanji jolted at the feeling of sudden wetness--Zoro was wetter than the lube he’d applied to himself.

 

“Ah-...what the hell marimo?!” Sanji protested. “Why did you stop?!”

 

Zoro stilled himself for a second, clearing his throat of it’s sudden dryness. Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck. He didn’t think he had such a pathetic kink. What was this? Was he some sort of sadist?

 

It didn’t take long for two and two to click in Sanji’s head. Zoro felt his stomach drop and his cock twitch again as a devilish look crossed over the cook’s features. Even tied up, looking as if he was completely at Zoro’s mercy, Sanji still looked deadly. Damn, that was hot too.

 

Another twitch from his cock made Zoro curse. He wanted to cum--but not like this! He wanted to see Sanji unravel once more. How was he losing this round?

 

“Ah...nooo…” Sanji mustered as desperate of a voice that he could, using his teary-eyed state to his advantage. “My ass...it’s being stretched by Zoro’s big dick…”

 

Zoro’s nostrils flared, a furious twitch in his one eye. He growled, grabbing Sanji’s thighs and thrusting into him hard as punishment. “Don’t tease me like that!”

 

“AH-! OH!” Sanji cried out, half-acting, half in actual pleasure, drawing sultry tones from his real pleasured moans to accentuate his voice. “I’m being raped by the demon of east blue!”

 

“Shut up!” Zoro demanded, spilling more precum into Sanji’s ass as he thrust into him again and again, grabbing the cook’s bound hands to pull him down harder on his dick.

 

“Ah! AH!” Sanji’s cries grew louder--picturing himself in a vulnerable position, completely at Zoro’s mercy was causing him to lose himself more than he would like to admit. “Yaa-! Zoro’s dick...feels so good!”

 

“Cook!” Zoro snarled, pace turning erratic as he pounded into the cook’s tight heat, tightening around him as Sanji got closer to his second orgasm.

 

“Ah! So deep!” Sanji wailed, no longer fully understanding the words that spilled from his moaning lips. “Zoro..! Please rape me some more!”

 

“Fuck-!” Zoro gave one last hard thrust, before feeling his orgasm about to rip from him against his will.

 

Sanji’s powerful legs locked around Zoro, thighs pressing into the tanned man’s hips, pulling him in as Zoro pushed, their bodies pressed as tightly against each other as possible. The cook cried out first, open, breathless mouth puffing heat into Zoro’s face.

 

Sanji felt his insides widen as Zoro throbbed inside him, sending him over the edge once more, with one last gasp, he screamed, “Ahh, Roronoa-sama is filling me with his cum!”

 

Zoro came in waves, body wracked with shock, impassioned like he’d never experienced before. Sanji’s last cry, implying that he belonged to Zoro and Zoro alone, sent the swordsman reeling in his orgasm as he his cock pulsate with bursts of cum.

 

“Mmh! Oh….ooh…” Sanji shuddered, dick twitching out the last piques of cum he could muster, before he was cumming dry, shaking uncontrollably in Zoro’s embrace.

 

Soft, pink-tinted pale lips met hot tanned ones as they held onto each other, scrambling to become even more one than they already were.

 

Finally, taut thighs relaxed and Sanji’s legs went limp, dangling over Zoro’s hips with the bulkier man still buried inside him, watching the cook slip away. With a snap, Zoro undid Sanji’s self-applied binds, letting Sanji’s body melt into his like jelly.

 

He stayed like that, breathlessly watching the cook stare back up at him with a dazed, pleased expression, waiting until he could see straight again. Finally, when the vertigo eased, he lifted the cook, draping the cook’s arms over his shoulders and holding him up by the ass as he made his way to the bathroom.

 

\---

 

It took a good hour to get the galley looking it there hadn’t been any sinful, embarrassing, filthy activities in it. It took even longer to convince Sanji to stay on the inflatable mattress Zoro had gotten from Franky after they’d reunited, instead of rushing downstairs to check and see if Zoro had missed anything. 

 

“Table-cloth?” Sanji asked from where he lay on the soft, airy featherbed.

 

“In the machine.” Zoro replied from where he was seated, busy rubbing warming salve on Sanji’s rope-burns.

 

“Floor stains?” Sanji prodded again.

 

“Won’t be any. Mopped.” Zoro returned, lifting Sanji’s foot to kiss his toes as he massaged his thumbs into the cook’s bruised ankle.

 

“Mmh…” Sanji hummed in approval, both from the touches and the reply. “Pocky?”

 

“Tossed it.” Zoro said.

 

Sanji snapped, trying to get up. “What?! You threw it out!?”

 

“That was a joke.” Zoro scowled with a raised brow, completely unimpressed, hand pressing down assertively on Sanji’s back to keep him from leaping to his feet. “I ate the rest of it. Even the one you dropped on the floor. Happy.”

 

“I didn’t know you had a rape-roleplay-kink.” Sanji blurted out casually. “I even used such cheesy lines.”

 

“SHUT UP!” Zoro blushed violently, hands stilling. “I didn’t know either! It’s not real anyway! You’re imagining things!”

 

“Roronoa Zoro--a dangerous pirate with rape fantasies.” Sanji iterated like a narrator, taking another drag on his cigarette. “Demon of east blue; sadistic dom.”

 

“AM NOT!” Zoro growled, setting Sanji’s foot down.

 

Sanji chuckled, crawling over to settle his upper body onto Zoro’s lap as best as he could without moving too much. He felt rather comfortable laying on his stomach. He tilted his head back, looking up at his lover.

 

“You like holding me down that much?” Sanji asked in a smooth, almost sing-song voice. “Perverted marimo?”

 

“I do. What of it?” Zoro grunted, indignantly. “You’re the best. Any complaints?”

 

Sanji’s eye stared up at Zoro in shock. Did this idiot even know what he was saying?! How could he casually say such things without realizing how suave he was?! Fucking idiot.

 

“You…” Sanji was momentarily lost for words. “You’re an idiot.”

 

Zoro bent own to kiss Sanji’s forehead. “Don’t get the wrong idea. If someone else touches your ass, they’re dead. Don’t get captured or anything, cook.”

 

Sanji snorted. “Please. I’ll be the one doing the riding. I’ll put on a show for you to walk into. You can watch me as I make all the dangerous pirates beg for more of my fine ass.”

 

Zoro’s jaw fell open in an expression of utter terror. No. No, no, no. There was no way he was picturing that. Oh god. He could see it--just for a split second, before he quickly imagined slicing everyone in that room open and painting the scene red. 

 

“Oi.” Sanji blinked, poking Zoro’s forehead. “Marimo?”

 

“I’LL KILL THEM.” Zoro declared suddenly, tone dangerously serious.

 

“Oi, oi, oi…” Sanji sighed in exasperation. “I was kidding idiot. Stop imagining things. I only want to get pirate-raped by you.”

 

“Stop calling it that.” Zoro glowered like he was going to murder someone--maybe Sanji. “You’re pissing me off.”

 

“Fine. Fine.” Sanji chuckled, reaching up to cup Zoro’s cheeks; Zoro was cute when he looked like the bringer of death. “Well Marimo, we can try out some more rape fantasies for Christmas. It’s in a while afterall.”

 

At this, a flicker of what was unmistakably excitement in Zoro’s hard steel eye. Sanji grinned--he’d caught Zoro being childishly eager.

 

“Ghn.” Was Zoro’s only response as Sanji pulled him down for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> ….all I have to say is; I’m sorry that this was really cheesy in the end.
> 
> Love,  
> Mossy
> 
> NO, WAIT! Don’t forget to check out patreon.com/mossybrows if you’d like the high-res-files, lineart, and PSD with all working layers of the art here! 
> 
> It’s NSFW so please remember to be careful if you’re opening it anywhere haha! (If you want the chocolate version, you can get it uncensored and in full resolution on my patreon!)
> 
> But really, this was really really cheesy in the end. I don’t really like the idea of rape, but rape-role-play between two consenting (gay) adults I think is very cute. 
> 
> Why? Because think about it, one fully grown man is asking another fully grown man if he can pretend to tie him up and force himself on him! How ridiculous is that?! And also, you really, really, really have to trust someone to share such a perverted, fucked up fantasy with them right?
> 
> That means, Sanji really trusts Zoro and vice versa. C’mon, Sanji would totally milk Zoro’s kink for this! (Even though he’s topping? Does it still count? Maa, at least now Sanji has a secret weapon against Zoro haha! Oh no, the future World’s Greatest Swordsman has a weakness!)
> 
> If you have anything to say, complaints or any thoughts, please comment! I’m not exactly a writer, more of just an artist, so any and all feedback is greatly appreciated! Until next time!
> 
> Any and all ideas for Christmas can be sent over to me @mossybrows on tumblr! Please don’t be afraid to PM me or send me an ask! 
> 
> Also, I’m looking for beta-readers! My biggest issue is typos thus far, so if anyone is interested in helping me out, also, please just message me!
> 
> Love, Mossy


End file.
